


New Life, New Beginnings

by Kalorii



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to feel out if there's any hope for new believers in the colonies that reside in the Americas, Bunny finally encounters one. The youngster quickly becomes something that Bunnymund never imagined he could have: a true friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired completely from [For You by Tori](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=big&illust_id=34698903).
> 
> I normally don't do things like this. Sometimes I'll think that a piece of fanart deserves a fic behind it but I usually just let it be so I don't irritate anyone by stealing such an idea. Then I saw this comic and I just had to write it. Maybe it's because (at the time of writing) I hadn't written anything in over a month and I feared slipping into another writer's block. Considering my previous writer's block before getting into the RotG fandom lasted for four years, I didn't want to slip into that again.
> 
> This amazingly turned out exactly how I wanted it to. Perhaps now I can get back on track. I deviated a little from the comic itself but I'm sure no one will mind too much.

"Mother!"

Bunnymund's ears twitched as he heard the voice pierce the air. It was followed by choking sobs and a muffled voice, a little girl's voice as she cried into her mother's dress. She was saying something that he could barely make out and apparently her mother was trying to understand what she was saying as well.

Slowly, he approached the home. He recognised it as the same one that his friend would return to at the end of their day together. The Pooka strained his ears, wanting to hear every word. Why was his friend's sister crying so hard? Did their father fall prey to something or someone? Or perhaps...

"What's wrong, Mary? Where's your brother?"

New sobs came from the young girl. Bunny came ever closer, stopping only when he could peer through one of the frosted window panes. He didn't care if he was seen and he highly doubted he would be. Mary had only eyes for her mother, large brown eyes that were filled to the brim with tears. He watched as she shook her head, mouth moving as she tried to get out what she wanted to say through the sorrow that she felt.

With another soft shake of her head, Mary looked up at her mother. "H-he fell through the ice! Jack -" Closing her eyes tightly, she let out a soft wail and returned to tugging at her mother's skirt. "He's _gone_!"

Aster stumbled backwards, his eyes wide with disbelief. He could hear that Mary and Jack's mother had now collapsed into the cries of a mother who had lost her son. There was nothing they could do for him. He'd fallen into frozen water and he was likely pulled under into the icy depths by now. He was gone.

His friend was gone.

Scrambling to his feet, the Guardian scampered away from the house and disappeared into his Warren. This was _exactly_ why he didn't befriend mortals! They were so fragile and easily lost, their lives a blink of an eye compared to his own.

The loss hurt his heart. If the other Guardians could see him, they would think he'd gone mad. The usually stoic rabbit was now on his hands and knees as he let the tears flow, his egglets gathering around him. He let his mind wander to that moment, that fateful moment when he'd actually met the boy and his terrible lapse of judgement in considering him a friend.

\------

One last egg was added to a pile, hidden in plain view near a colonial village. For many years Aster had been trying to get their attention, to see if they could believe in him as those in other countries did. These people didn't seem to celebrate anything at all and Easter was among these things that were passed right over. There weren't even any services on that particular day unlike other places where praises for the Lord were sung loudest on Easter Sunday.

All it would take would be one to change that. Just one believer who could change the tide. North had already told him that it didn't matter and Bunny supposed he was right. No matter what, they would protect the children to the fullest. Even if they didn't believe in the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny, the Sandman could keep them safe.

In the village nearby, Bunny saw everyone going about their business. They were oblivious to any change around them except for the wonderful spring day that they were having. Instead of observing the day that was considered most holy in other places, they ignored it along with himself.

Just as he was about to gather the eggs he'd left, a rustling of a bush nearby made Bunny's ears shoot up. Someone was coming.

Instinct took over and the Pooka darted to hide behind a tree's trunk. Though he'd just been thinking on how they couldn't see him, it was habit to hide away from those that came near. Sometimes he would hide to watch the happiness on a child's face as they took the eggs he worked so hard on. It really did make him feel good, knowing that he provided joy for a young girl or boy.

"I thought I heard something."

It was a boy's voice. Bunny could hear him wander slowly through the grass and the Guardian took the chance to peer out from behind his hiding spot. He was dressed as conservatively as the other boys of his village but he seemed older, even beyond the age that usually held the belief in the Easter Bunny. One arm held a basket that was empty, undoubtedly waiting to be filled with produce at a market. Most unusual of all was his bare feet which went against the otherwise plain outfit he wore.

The barefoot boy wandered further into the clearing until a toe bumped against something. Bunny watched with wide eyes as the human bent down and picked up one of the eggs that had been painted with care. "Who would do this?" the boy mused, turning it over in his hand. A smile was on his lips, curiosity flashing in his eyes.

All of that had almost been missed by Aster who was still marvelling at the fact that this boy could see those eggs. Just like his lack of shoes, the fact that he had effortlessly picked one of them up flew in the face of everything Bunny thought he knew.

This boy _believed_.

Shock made him less cautious and Bunny didn't realise how much he was leaning to one side until he felt like he was being watched. Reality caught up to him and he saw brown eyes widen as they saw the Pooka. Bunny half expected the boy to burst into tears and flee, telling stories of a large demon rabbit that would be hunted for days.

Once again Bunny was surprised as a loud laugh filled the air and he was bowled over onto his back. The boy had tackled him and now Aster looked down to see an excited face looking back at him. He had a smile that could brighten anyone's day and it felt wrong that Bunny was now feeling nervous which undoubtedly reflected in his face. This didn't seem to matter to this unusual boy who put his hands on the Pooka's stomach, lithe fingers brushing over fur.

"Oh _wow_! You're real!" the boy laughed, still surprising Aster with his boldness. "Hi, I'm Jackson! Did you make those eggs?"

Tipping his head to one side and feeling a small smile tug at his lips, Bunny let out a soft sigh. "Yeah, I did. You can call me Bunny."

Jackson laughed lightly and moved to let Bunny sit up properly. He suddenly moved to grab his basket and filled it with the eggs, bringing them over and sitting the basket in between them. "They look nice, you did a good job. I've never seen colours like this before," he said, lifting another egg to his eye level as the boy leaned back on his heels.

He was admiring every aspect of them, looking every part the wonderous child that he shouldn't be. This boy was likely a teenager, fourteen, perhaps? Bunny was dreadful at guessing ages of humans because they grew so awkwardly at times. Really, the age wasn't important. The fact that he believed was what was most important here.

Bunny was aware that he was being looked at expectantly for an explanation that he wasn't sure he could give. Belief systems around the world were so complicated and new ones sprouted up every few months. Which one would Jackson be a part of again? Oh Moon, he had no idea.

"They're Easter eggs, mate. I make 'em the colours of spring," Aster said, gesturing to the flowers that were around them. Small posies, brightly coloured daffodils and even a patch of bluebells were in the clearing. "You like them?"

Nodding excitedly, the boy put the egg back carefully as if he was afraid he would break it if he didn't treat it with the utmost care. Brown eyes peered up without any hesitation and Jackson put his hands on his knees, leaning forward. "You painted them, right? Could I give it a try? I really like painting even though my mother says I shouldn't."

Laughing softly at this, Aster reached out to ruffle Jack's hair which earned him a laugh in return. This boy was his first believer in this new land and it amazed the Pooka that he didn't share the other's fear of the unknown. Jackson reminded him of the children in Santoff Claussen who believed in magic right up until their dying days. He belonged _there_ where he could be free, not here.

Holding out his hand, Bunny finally relaxed and pulled his legs under him. "You want to paint some eggs?" It was an offer he gave to no one. Something about Jackson had turned off his usually secretive nature, thrown him off his guard and made him forget why he hated associating with mortals. This boy was just so full of life, full of hope.

That hand brushed against fur and rough paw pads to clasp to Bunny's offered paw. "Can I really?" He pulled himself up and brushed off his cloak with a fussiness that didn't become him. "I want to learn how to paint them like you do."

Suddenly glad that he'd brought unpainted eggs with him, Aster pulled an egg out of the strap of his bandolier. A paintbrush was pulled out along with it and he wondered how much magic this youngster had in him. "This is a magic brush. Just think of a colour and you can paint with it," he explained, watching as Jack took the brush like it was the most important object he'd ever handled in his life. Bunny held out the egg which was also taken eagerly. "Show me what ya can do."

Before Aster knew it, seasons began to pass. He would make time to come and visit his new friend and the two would enjoy painting eggs or even just having fun. The boy was even the first to be allowed to ride on Bunny's shoulders, running through a field at full tilt to feel the wind blowing past them. Jack knew how to have fun with _everything_ that he came in contact with. The boy's imagination was almost limitless and, for a boy of his age, that was incredible.

Sometimes Bunny would show up but stay back, watching as the younger children would come to his friend and beg for a story or a new game. He always indulged them and, as he grew older, the Pooka could tell it was slightly irking the adults. Jack was supposed to be a proper man now, to learn how to hunt and provide for a family. Yet he would ignore his studies in favour of playing another round of hide-and-seek with the children of the village.

Through it all, the boy who became a man didn't lose touch with Bunnymund. Every Easter he would expect new eggs painted in the brightest colours that Aster had. There even came a point where Bunny decided to let Jack into the Warren, showing off his large home, untouched by man and full of wonders he had never seen before.

"It's so nice here," Jack sighed as he stretched out on the tree branch he was relaxing on. Bunny was painting eggs quietly underneath the tree in that relaxed companionship that they had between them now. It oddly felt so natural to him. His ear twitched as he heard rustling again and suddenly Jack's face was in front of his own, a bright grin on his lips. "You're so lucky. It's going to be hard going back to the snow and ice back home."

Laughing lightly, Aster reached out with his brush and gently pressed it to the tip of his friend's nose. "Don't give me that. You love goin' ice skatin' with your sister." Lowering his brush, he smiled gently and shook his head. "I'm startin' to doubt if there's one season you can't use to have fun with."

Jack just chuckled softly then flipped off of the branch he was dangling from. He ran after an egglet that playfully tried to run from him, its tiny legs churning in the air as it was picked up. The young man pulled out a brush that Bunny had given to him to use and crouched down where he was, starting to concentrate on painting. Bunny did the same but was surprised when an egg was pushed under his nose, his head pulling back.

It had come as a good surprise to the Pooka that his friend was good at painting. He could capture details that others might overlook and this new masterpiece was no different. It was enough to make Aster put aside his own egg, gently taking the one Jack had painted to take a closer look.

There was no mistaking what was painted on the surface. It was himself and Jack as they were when they first met, standing in a clearing and looking at the viewer of the work. As he turned it over in his hand, the tip of a brush came into view, making him look up with a fond smile as Jack touched up some of the paint work. When he was done, he pulled away and let out a chuckle.

"You like it." It was a statement, not a question. Jack nodded and tapped the egg lightly with the handle of his paintbrush, going over to the branch of a tree where his winter cloak hung. "Keep it, Bunny. I know they don't last forever but that's never stopped us before, right?" he said, pulling his cloak off of the branch. "I should get back before my mother starts missing me."

Bunny's ear twitched and he sat there, simply admiring the work that went into it. He tucked it into his bandolier and nodded at his friend before getting up. Tapping his foot on the ground, he watched as his friend came over to peer into the hole created. "Are you ever gonna stop bein' amazed at a hole?"

Looking over at Bunny quickly, Jack's grin widened slightly and he shook his head. "It's not just a hole, rabbit, it's _magic_." He frowned, appearing suddenly serious and anxious at the same time. "They keep telling me that magic isn't real but it's right here. I wish they could see what I have. Maybe they wouldn't be so boring."

It was a hard life that Jack lived. He was someone who would be better suited to living among Ombric and his teachings. The young man would undoubtedly be one of the wizard's best students, maybe even surpassing North. It suddenly occurred to Aster that the village didn't celebrate anything at all beyond a wedding. For Jack, life must seem so dull as he travelled from a magical place of eternal spring to a reserved village that had laughter for simpler things.

"Bunny?"

Knocked out of his thoughts, Aster paused for a moment then let out a soft breath through his nose. "I'd offer to take ya to a place you'd find easier to live in but I don't want to take ya from your family, mate." He could see that Jack was already considering it despite what he'd been told. "You have to make that decision for yourself."

Slipping on his cloak, Jack actually looked like he was deep in thought about it. He had admitted that he didn't tell his sister about his friendship with the Pooka. The young man was protective of her and, though he joked and played around constantly, he could still think about things seriously. Not telling her protected her. If she didn't know that her brother was doing something that was considered taboo then she wouldn't have to be frightened or put in danger. Truthfully, it was a dangerous game that Jack played but he had already made it clear that he wouldn't give up this friendship for the world.

"I'll think about it," he said finally, nodding at the Pooka with a soft smile. "See you later, Bunny. Thanks for inviting me over again."

With a small wave, Jack leapt into the hole without any fear or hesitation at all. Even the first time it had been opened, the young man had only looked at the hole with awe. He didn't even ask if it went somewhere and had just assumed that it wouldn't lead to his death. It was a testament to how much he trusted Bunny.

The hole closed over and Bunny pulled the egg from his bandolier to look it over once more. A smile tugged at his lips and he felt that now-familiar happiness rush through him. He had never been more glad to have someone to call his friend.

\------

It was cold. Freezing, really. Bunny hated the cold but now he ignored it as he walked slowly to the pond that he knew his friend had liked to skate on with his beloved sister. He wasn't sure how long it had been since that fateful day when he'd found out about Jack's death and, feeling lost and hurt, the Pooka had decided to at least pay the young man tribute. It was the least he could do.

He approached the edge of the frozen pond, his heart physically aching as he looked over the shining surface. Somewhere under there, a life had been extinguished, one who had a light like no other that Bunny had ever met. Now it was gone, the light extinguished and unable to return.

A soft sound left Bunny's throat, his grief getting the better of him once more. He collapsed to his hands and knees, unable to stand any longer. Jack was gone. He was gone and he would never return. Never paint another egg with that steady hand, make another joke or challenge the Pooka to a race. No more laughter or wonder. It was all gone in the blink of an eye.

Tears rolled down the bridge of Aster's nose, landing in the soft snow below him. He didn't care if anyone saw or heard him. He had expected his grief to leave him but he couldn't stop thinking of how much he missed his friend. It was more than just the fact that he would have had a promising future and could possibly have become something more than what his parents wanted him to be. It was unexplainable and it left Bunny feeling like he had a hole in his heart.

Why did everyone he care about so deeply die? He had lost his friends and family so long ago, taken from him by the shadows. Friends he tried to keep through the years died, leaving him to wonder why he bothered at all. Now he'd taken another chance, opened his heart for the companionship he craved so desperately and it had ended in disaster. It wasn't that he didn't care about his fellow Guardians but there was something else there with Jack, something he couldn't explain in words.

Opening his eyes, Bunny noticed how bright things seemed around him and he looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, the Moon was shining brightly and he could almost imagine that Tzar Lunar was watching him mourn. There would be no mockery from him, only equal sadness and understanding.

Bunny had never asked the Man in the Moon for anything. He didn't ask for his family back or for the power to stop anyone from growing old. There was nothing he'd wanted before but now a crazy thought took root in his mind. It was a selfish thought, one that he never thought would ever pop into his head.

Turning to look up at the Moon, he realised that he was on his knees. He was begging, pleading for something that would relieve the ache in his heart. He didn't know if what he was going to ask was too much but he couldn't stop himself.

Unable to look up much longer, guilt gnawing at him for even daring to say the words he was going to say, Aster bowed his head. "Please," he choked out, shaking his head. Everything felt colder than it normally would, his hands and knees numb from staying in the snow for so long. "Please, bring him back to me."

Silence.

There was nothing but silence around him and perhaps that was all he would ever get.

\------

Why was he doing this? What did he hope to accomplish? Jack was gone now but maybe...

He supposed that what he was doing was what Easter was to begin with: a tradition. It was tradition now to set out a batch of eggs though now they were essentially honouring someone's memory. It had been a few years now but the sadness still clung to him like burrs that refused to leave his pelt.

Reaching down, he put a gentle hand to one of the eggs then pulled away. Whether someone found them or not, he'd put them in the same place that he'd met Jackson Overland all those years ago. Bright colours stood out from the green grass that was barely thriving in the snow that still held fast to the area. Winters had been hard to get rid of as of late.

"Hello?"

That voice. It was so familiar, achingly so.

Bunny turned around quickly, his green eyes wide as he saw who was standing in front of him. The clothes were the same but now he held a tall staff, his feet bare and the cloak he wore over his shoulders shimmering with frost in the dawn's light. His hair was white, his eyes an icy blue and his skin so pale but these weren't enough differences to trick the Pooka into believing this was coincidence.

The young man in front of him brightened like he'd just been handed the best gift of his life. "You can see me! I'm Jack, Jack Frost!"

A new name but the same light that shone deep down inside. Though the lack of recognition hurt slightly, Bunny wasn't about to let that stop him. His plea had been answered and that was enough. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, to ignore the curious look he'd get if he pulled the spirit in front of him into a tight embrace. He restrained himself but only just barely, a smile on his lips as he nodded.

"Name's Bunnymund but you can call me Bunny."

Jack laughed, that heartbreakingly familiar laugh which Aster had thought he would never hear again. "I thought no one would ever see me," he said, shaking his head and reaching up with an arm to brush it over his eyes.

A spirit. Judging by the cold that surrounded him, he was a spirit of winter. In fact, it had started to snow around them both, a gentle dusting that fluctuated oddly as Jack tried to control the tears falling from his eyes. Even those were frozen, crystalline droplets falling to the ground unlike any other tears cried by a normal human.

It was a new life, a new beginning. It was a chance for them both to start over fresh, a gift from Tzar Lunar to his Guardian who had wanted for nothing from him.

"Did you paint these eggs?" Jack asked, having collected himself slightly while Bunny had lost himself to his emotions and thoughts. "They look really nice but the snow is going to ruin them."

Pulling a blank egg from his bandolier along with a brush, he held it out. "Then you should make us up a new one, mate. Show me what ya can do."


End file.
